Do you know the Rumors?
by bookwormweridy101
Summary: One Harriet Potter has disappeared along with Tom Riddle, years later 2 more love birds, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger disappeared as well. Its 1997 and a new group of teens are ready to explore the Mansion on the Hill in their small town. They want to know if the rumors they've been told of the Mansion are true. But they can't be true right, because they're only rumors correct?
1. Prologue

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

***REVISED: 2/20/13***

**Pairings: **Tom Riddle/Harriet(Harry) Potter, -/-*

**Summary: **One Harriet Potter has disappeared along with Tom Riddle, years later 2 more love birds, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger disappeared as well. Its 1997 and a new group of teens are ready to explore the Mansion on the Hill in their small town. They want to know if the rumors they've been told of the Mansion are true. But they can't be true right, because they're only rumors correct?

**Warnings: **AU, OCC-ness, PLOT, and Occult-ish things

***NO BETA***

**AN: A new story idea I came up with.**

**Disclaimer: Bookwormweridy101 does ****NOT**** own Harry Potter or the characters, probably not even the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**October 15,1953; Mansion on the Hill**

A 17 year old girl slowly opened the door of the deserted mansion,which was situated at the top of a hill. As lightning flashed in the sky, rain pounding on the house without mercy. Her now wet black as midnight hair which was pulled into a pigtail to keep it out of her emerald green eyes. Black square glasses perched on her nose which she pushed up her nose as she closed her emerald eyes as the thunder clapped after the lightning. Holding the things closer to her that she had brought, the 17 year old moved deeper into the hallway of the quiet mansion, hoping to find a warm fire to curl up by to get the chill out of her bones.

"Harriet, you came." A male voice said deep in the mansion. No surprise was in his voice, as if he had already seen the future and knew it was going as he had wanted it to. A blush made its way onto the young girl's face at the voice. She sighed and smiled to herself as she went to find where the man who owned the voice came from inside.

Coming upon the room the man was in; Harriet held the things in her arms tighter to herself. Her emerald eyes landed upon the man. His eyes a lovely shade of blue, chocolate brown hair swept perfectly on his head, lips smiling charmingly upon her figure. Delicate pink shade adorned her cheeks while the man watched her look him over. His chocolate brown eyes spotting the things in her arms, a glint made its way into his eyes before disappearing as soon as it had come.

"I-I brought the things you asked for T-Tom." Harriet said with her blush going a darker shade of pink on her freckled cheeks. Looking through her eyelashes at Tom as his smile widened at her. She walked deeper into the study of the room to Tom. She handed over the things in her arms over to Tom who took them greedily. His chocolate brown eyes getting a dangerous almost sinister glint in them as he turned his eyes toward Harriet who was looking around the spacious study. The glintin his eyes could go all the way to leering at the poor girl in front of him as she stayed oblivious to his looks at her figure.

"Harriet, why don't you stay the night? Its late and I don't want you to get lost in the forest on the way home. You could also help me with the ritual as well if you wish." Tom said with a smirk as if he already knew what she was going to say.

"If you don't m-mind, I would l-love to stay and help with the ritual." Harriet said to Tom. The blush on her cheeks getting a shade darker once again. A sweet smile of affection on her heart shaped face.

"I would love if you stayed and helped me with it Harriet." Tom said his smirk getting more predatory by the minute. He loved it when Harriet, the sweet, naïve girl, was skittish around him. It was endearing in a way you could say.

"Thank you Tom! You're the best friend anyone could have." Harriet said sitting down on the couch in front of the fire. Her hands clasped together in front of her as Tom sat down next to her, the things she brought put on the side table next to the couch they sat upon.

"You're most welcome Harriet, would you mind if we start the ritual now?" Tom asked smirking once again at her knowing her answer to his question.

"Of course we can begin now! What do you want me to do Tom?" Harriet said looking at Tom with a look of affection in her eyes.

"I would like you to get some chalk from the side table and draw a circle for me." Tom said getting up and grabbing the book and jar Harriet brought him.

"Okay Tom." Harriet said also getting up and grabbing the white chal k. She went to the clear space in the study. She drew the circle around herself; the circle itself was thin and shaky from the wood floor interfering with the circle of chalk.

Harriet looked up as she was handed the jar that was filled with chicken's blood and told trace the chalk circle she made with the blood. She dipped her had into the still warm blood and ran it along the chalk circle she just made on the wood floor. Once that was done she was handed the voodoo book she brought for the ritual and told to recite the passage that was underlined in the book.

And she did as told.

_"Ik bind mij aan deze duivel. Ik maak van mezelf een schepsel voor deze duivel om lief te hebben.*****"_Harriet said, her voice shaking as light was coming around the crude circle as she finished the spell. She screamed as pain shot through her whole body. The pain was so bad that she saw black spots in her vision. Her breathing becoming painful as she felt if her throat was swelling and trying to stop her from breathing.

A cruel laugh coming from behind her; moving herself to see Tom from her spot on the floor, who had been oddly silent during the ritual, who was now grinning like a madman. Harriet soon found that this was not her Tom; this Tom had black as night hair, deadly sharp fangs coming out of his mouth. Another detail, his chocolate-brown eyes that she loved was now a horrible red color, almost like blood.

Bile rose in her throat as Tom came closer to her, his insane laughter not stopping. Harriet's eyes widened as the circle she had made for the ritual had disappeared in her haze of pain from the ritual she had done for Tom.

"Come along my Harriet, let us go out to the forest for our bonding in the Old Ways of the Vampires love." Tom said grabbing her arm. When Harriet made a move to get away from his grasp, Tom grip tightened almost painfully. A whimper made its way out of Harriet's mouth, tears pricking her emerald eyes from the pain Tom had given her for her attempt of escape. Picking her up bridle-style, Tom rushed them outside before any other creatures of the night came out to play from his ritual to keep her as his and no one else's. Tom would have her as his bride, even if she had to be forced as his Vampire Bride.

Once they were both were outside and were in the cover of the trees from the pouring rain, Harriet was never seen again assumed to have run away for that 'Tom boy' who lived in the old mansion on the hill.

Since that night on October the 15, 1953 rumors have shrudded the mansion from anyone getting to close fear of meet one of M. Riddle's children and grandchildren who own the house. One particular rumor that is as close to the truth as it can get for the old mansion on the hill.

* * *

_ 'Rumor has it that old mansion belongs to one of Mr. Tom M. Riddle great-grandson now, who mysteriously looks exactly like the late Mr. Tom M. Riddle, with his wife. Some even say it is him, who ran away with the lovely lady Ms. Harriet L. Potter who about his age, if my memory services me correctly. They never come out of that big mansion, lights never on at night, and they never have visitors, but every October 15 it **would be** raining like it was on October 15, 1953 in memory of the two lost lovers. Also on that night if you listen close enough you'll hear a cruel laugh coming from one of the rooms on the first floor of the mansion. Some say its true and they can hear the laugh but, than again though it is only a **rumor**...'_

**-To Be Continued-**

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Take it off because it was super bad? Review please if you want to see more! or not? **

**Revised AN: Thank you to Marwana for the correcting me on the dutch in the story! Virtual Cookie to you dear! **

***I bind myself to this devil.** **Making myself a creature for this devil to love. **


	2. The First Victims

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter 2: The first Victims**

***REVISED: 2/20/13***

**********Summary: **One Harriet Potter has disappeared along with Tom Riddle, years later 2 more love birds, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger disappeared as well. Its 1997 and a new group of teens are ready to explore the Mansion on the Hill in their small town. They want to know if the rumors they've been told of the Mansion are true. But they can't be true right, because they're only rumors correct?

******Pairings: **Tom Riddle/Harriet(Harry) Potter, Ron Weasely/Hermione Granger, -/-*

**Warnings: **AU, OCC-ness, PLOT, kidnapping, and loose of conciousness

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or the characters; if I did you wouldn't find me posting my stories on Fanfiction.

**September 7, 1967; Mansion on the Hill **

"Ron! We shouldn't be here! You know the rumors and what happened here!" A girl of 15 said as she and her boyfriend got closer to the old mansion on the hill. She had bushy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Oh Hermione, will be fine! And just like you said they're just rumors nothing more!" The boy, known as Ron, of 16 said to his girlfriend. His red hair dropping in his eyes as he turned around to look at her while saying this, blue eyes were sparkling with the new adventure they were on.

"Alright Ron, but if something happens it's your fault!" Hermione said huffing at the 'new adventure' she got pulled into. Her arms crossed over her chest as they walked up the gravel pathway up to the mansion, the full moon making the mansion look even scary than it was in the daylight.

"Okay! I get it my fault, now come on, before we get caught and never get to explore the mansion." Ron said waving his arms around to try and make his point to his girlfriend.

There was silence after this comment, both Ron and Hermione walking side-by-side, hands entwined as they made the trek up to the mansion. Hermione's brown eyes glanced at Ron as he opened the door to the mansion. She was getting a little shivers up and down her spine as if someone was warning her not to go in. So in a last ditch effort Hermione grabbed Ron's arm before he went into the mansion.

"Ron, do really have to go in there? Why not just look around the outside of the mansion?" Hermione asked her brown eyes pleading to not have to go into the mansion.

"Hermione, we've already looked around the outside of the house! This is the time to go in explore and see if the old legend was true and Tom Riddle tricked Harriet Potter into marriage than killed her!", Ron said excited to see if that was true. He was completely oblivious to the weird vibes the mansion was giving his girlfriend. He shook Hermione's arm off and entered the mansion. He turned around and looked back to his girlfriend. "See? Nothing's going to come out of the closet and scary us! This mansion has been abandon since Tom Riddle has lived here. Come on!"

Hermione sighed and entered the mansion. Once she entered the vibes the mansion was giving seemed to all but disappear. Hermione knew she should be careful, but being the first in to enter the mansion in their little town was oddly proud of if you have the courage to enter. She looked around the Hallway of the mansion which oddly didn't have any dust or spider webs. Hermione shook off the warning signs and looked over to her boyfriend. Panic set in as she didn't see him where he had been standing not even a minute ago.

"Ron? Ron! Ron, this isn't funny." Hermione said as she went down the hall of the mansion, passing an open door which looked like a sitting room. She passed as not seeing Ron in the room and moved on to the next room, which looked like a big study with a desk sitting in the middle with bookshelves ceiling to floor filled with books. Hermione entered to get a closer look at them to see if she knew any of the books in the spacious study. Hermione brushed her hands along one of the book's spines.

"It's not polite to go snooping in someone's house little missy." A female voice said right behind her. Her heart racing as she turned and came upon a beautiful woman with startling emerald eyes and ebony black hair cascading down her back. She wore a black form fitting dress that went to her knees. Hermione silently wondered if she was mourning for a loved one that had died.

"O-oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, it's just my boyfriend and I were seeing if the rumors were true about your beautiful house miss." Hermione said, embarrassed to have been caught in someone else's house without being invited in first. Her cheeks going a rosy pink.

"Rumors? What rumors? I have once heard a rumor about my mansion." A male voice said behind them. He was holding on to the scruff of Ron's shirt. The man pushed Ron in before closing the door behind him.

"The rumors that Tom Riddle killed his wife, Harriet Potter then committed suicide because of being remorseful for killing her!" Ron said, oblivious to the fate he just put himself and Hermione in.

"You believe that I would kill my dear Harriet!" The man yelled his brown eyes turning a blood red. His eyes glared at Ron as he tried and calmed himself down before killing the two trespassers in his home.

"Tom! I'm sure they didn't mean it! Like they said it was only a rumor, you would never do that to me dear," The woman said moving closer to her husband's side to try and help keep him calm.

Gasp left Hermione's mouth as she put 2 and 2 together. "You're Tom Riddle and Harriet Potter!" Hermione shouted her heart going a mile a minute. Her brown eyes widened as she found two little tiny holes on the side of Harriet's neck and fangs glinting in the soft candle light. She turned her eyes to the man and saw the same as Harriet.

"Oh, what a clever girl! Many don't even know that it is us! Can't we keep her Tom? Wouldn't she be nice to have around, you two could talk about all the books you read that you know that I won't read, and she would be nice to talk to about lady things, Tom. Please?" Harriet pleaded her emerald eyes turning to Tom who sighed obviously knowing he was going to lose to her emerald eyes pleading to him.

"Hey! What about me?" Ron shouted a little put out, which was kind of weird. Hermione shook her head and slapped her hand to her forehead; her boyfriend was really stupid sometimes which included now. Harriet turned her eyes towards Ron who was still on the floor, though he was now sitting Indian-style. Her eyes flickered back to Tom who sighed once more at the silent request for the boy as well to join their little, non-existent, clan.

"Thank you Tom! Should we start now or later?" Harriet asked her emerald eyes trained on Tom's now chocolate brown eyes. A smirk made its way on to his face as answered through body language. Harriet giggled and moved over to Hermione who had gone a deathly pale. "This may hurt just a bit, but you can make it I'm sure Hermione." Harriet's breath ghosted along her neck as Harriet found one of the better veins on her neck.

That night two screams were heard, though no one was listening, all asleep in their cosy beds at home. Next day it was reported in the small town's paper that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the two love birds rumored to get married after they graduated High School in their little home town, went missing since 7 o'clock last night.

They never found them...

* * *

_'Some say that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were ex__ploring the Mansion on the Hill and had the misfortune to meet the owner, who killed them without a second thought for trespassing on his land. But as they say its only a **rumor**...so it must **not** be true...right?'_

**AN: Love it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	3. Hogwarts High

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts High**

***REVISED: 2/20/13***

**Pairings: **Tom Riddle/Harriet(Harry) Potter, Ron Weasely/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkison, -/-*

**Summary: **One Harriet Potter has disappeared along with Tom Riddle, years later 2 more love birds, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger disappeared as well. Its 1997 and a new group of teens are ready to explore the Mansion on the Hill in their small town. They want to know if the rumors they've been told of the Mansion are true. But they can't be true right, because they're only rumors correct?

**Warnings: **AU, OCC-ness, PLOT, and CURSING~

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine neither is Starbucks or any of the characters that you've learned about!

***NO BETA***

**Hogwarts High School: August 30, 1997**

A boy of 18 walked into Hogwarts High school at 7:30 already to have the day to be over. He flickered his sliver eyes over the almost full hallway with kids his own age white-blonde hair getting in his eyes. His sliver eyes stopped on a small group of maybe 4 people huddled together.

The tallest of the boy's had a light brown tan, ebony black hair that went to his shoulders, and had brown eyes. Standing next to him was a girl two heads shorter than him who had pale skin, ebony black hair going just below her shoulders, and beautiful blue-black eyes. On the other side of the boy was a boy only a couple inches shorter with brown hair that stuck up all over the place, a nice colored tan, and green-blue green eyes that lent more towards the blue. The last person in the group had who was the shortest of them all had blonde hair pulled back in a messy pony-tail, bright blue eyes hidden behind rectangle-like glasses, and a slight tan though still oddly looking pale.

He walked over to them a smirk overcoming his face as he saw his girlfriend, Pansy, notice him and wave him over to their little group in the crowded hallway of the school. He chuckled at her antics as she talked animatedly with the blonde girl, Daphne, next to her about her summer and how it wasn't fair that they had to get into school earlier than Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Once in arms distance of Pansy, Draco walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He put his chin on her shoulder as Pansy giggled and smiled as she put her arms around his own. Draco moved his face to her neck and nuzzled Pansy's neck a smirk spread on his pale face.

"No PDA Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy," a soft but stern voice said behind them. Draco let go of Pansy as if he was burned. He turned his around to see who had called him out and saw none other than Ms. Vector.

She was the Math teacher for Algebra, Algebra 2 , and AP Geometry. She had light brown hair that was always pulled back into a tight braid, her eyes an almost silvery white with a bit of green that were hidden behind thick glasses that made her small face even smaller. She dressed in blouses that stopped right before the swell of her breast and pencil skirts that went to her knees; she also wore big clunky mary-janes that always told you when she was coming down the hallway. She was the least liked teacher in the junior year because of the Algebra 2 homework they got when they had her class.

"Of course Ms. Vector, won't happen again ma'am," Draco said a charming smile with his eyes showing pure innonces. Ms. Vector gave him a stern glare before nodding to herself and continuing on her route to where ever in the big school. You could almost call it a castle because of how big it was.

The school bell rang and Draco left his little group to get to his first class, Chemistry AP, which was taught by Mr. Slughorn. He is also the Head of the 'Slug Club' which he named and created to make connections with other people in his classes. Sadly though you have to be invited into the Slug Club and it is very exclusive and hard to get in. Even though most students don't want to be in the club Draco is the rare few who does, but sadly he isn't reasons unknown to himself.

Right before the tardy bell rings for class, Draco snagged one of the back seats in his first class. Slughorn himself comes in about 5 minutes late looking tidy as ever even if he was late. Slughorn started the class off by doing roll call and saying comments after a few chosen names, Ginny Weasely and Cormac McLaggen to just name a few. After this Slughorn started with the rules and safety tips for the class because of the chemicals and explosives in the classroom, which Draco was pretty sure weren't allowed in a High school classroom with so many hormone enriched boys and sexually active girls in the same room-but who's to say Draco is right?

Looking up, Draco comes across one Sally-Anne Perks who was making a sad attempt at flirting with one Robert Green who looked like he would rather eat slugs than flirt back with the poor clueless girl and on the first day of classes as well! A smirked made its way on to Draco's face at the poor teen, though Draco didn't feel very bad for him. He deserved it after being a jackass last year to almost everyone. It really got annoying after a while.

Draco's classes after this went in a blur, going from Astronomy with Ms. Sinistra where he had that class with Blaise to Study Hall in the Library with Mrs. Pince who got one Olaf Andersen for texting during 'class' to lunch with Daphne and a boy she liked his name lost the minute he said it and finally to History with Mr. Binns who droned on and on about revolts of different countries around the world the only interesting thing in that class was Dean Thomas getting caught fast asleep on the desk.

Draco cracked his back as he stood up from his desk after the last bell rang for the day. He packed up his things which included his pencils, pencil sharpener, 5 section notebook, and planner. After stuffing all that in his green and black checkered backpack he left the classroom. He met up with Pansy who latched herself onto his arm until they got to his car. His car was sliver mustang that looked brand new even though it was about two years old.

**Starbucks: August 30, 1997; same day**

They drove to Starbucks where they met up with Daphne, Theodore, and Blaise who was nursing a large coffee from the café. Daphne was on her phone texting god knows who with an iced coffee, and Theodore being his odd-self and reading a thick book with a medium coffee on the table. Draco went and got Pansy and himself a coffee, hers an iced coffee like Daphne's while he sported a medium coffee with a lot of cream and chocolate syrup. He sat down in between Pansy who was talking to Daphne, who was finally off her purple and green stripped phone and Theodore, who looked up from reading his book.

Blaise broke the silence by saying, "My day sucked anyone else's?" His eyes looking a little dull from the rough day in High school.

"Well I have to agree with Blaise here. My day was absolutely horrible! All the little freshman were being cocky and thought it would be funny to start a food fight in the hallway after lunch and I got vanilla pudding all over my nice green plaid skirt today.", Daphne said anger heated in her eyes as she remember what she did to the Freshman that had thrown the pudding at her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Daph! That skirt was the cutest when you wore it with the white button-up and black jacket", Pansy said sympathy clear as the sun in the summer as she looked at her friend. Theodore snorted into his book as he looked over to Pansy who was fretting over Daphne for a record time of almost ten minutes at the moment.

"My day was okay." Draco said his eyes looking over to Pansy who was still helping Daphne get over the loss of her skirt. He shook as he saw Pansy give Daphne a Kleenex as tears started to well up in Daphne's eyes.

"My God woman! It's just a bloody skirt not your ten-year old dog who died of a stroke a year ago!" Theodore finally angrily said as he watched the scene in front of him get to a boiling point of pathetic-ness to him.

"It feels like it is though!" Daphne said tears cascading down her cheeks now. She sniffled as she looked into her lap, hands clasped there and let the tears fall down her face slowly.

"Oh My God Theodore! Was that really needed?" Pansy asked glaring at the boy in question. Theodore awkwardly moved in his seat for a bit and looked everywhere but at her, uncomfortable with Pansy glaring at him so intensely.

Blaise awkwardly coughed and looked around the coffee shop before finally speaking, "Um…have you guys heard of the old Mansion on the Hill?"

"Yeah why?" Theodore asked looking to Blaise who took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Oh I was just wondering cause a few of the guys I know are gonna be going up there this weekend to see if it's actually haunted," Blaise answered taking another drink of his drink. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go there with me."

"HELL NO! I am not going up to that creepy house with you!" Daphne yelled getting up and taking her book bag, phone, and coffee and left the table looking pissed at Blaise for even suggesting to go up there.

"Why not? You scared?" Theodore suddenly said standing up too. He looked like he finally found her weak spot through all that armor she put up for show.

Daphne turned around glared at him before saying, "Yes! Do you not remember what happened to your cousin from England and that Cho Chang girl a few years back? They both died because they went 'exploring' at that place! I am not risking my life for some stupid Mansion in this tiny town mister." And with that Daphne left Starbucks without a backward glance at Theodore who was sitting back down in his seat, head in hands looking pissed at himself for some reason Draco wanted to explore later.

"Well I'll go Blaise," Pansy said looking over to Blaise who was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll go to I guess," Draco said who looked over to Theodore who was taking a drink of his coffee now. "You to Theo?"

"Sure why not?" Theodore croaked over before getting up with his stuff and left Starbucks. Soon Blaise followed Theodore's example and left Pansy and Draco alone in Starbucks. Pansy left a few minutes later saying she needed to go finish some things at home.

Draco sighed and got up thinking of what he just got himself into with his friends.

**AN: And we finally met Draco and his little friends! Hope you're not mad that its late, time just passed me by but! It's here~ Anyway Review please and tell me what you think so far about it!**


	4. Harriet's Rumor

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter 4: Harriet's Rumor**

**I have no Beta if you haven't noticed so….blame goes to me for errors in my writing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize in this story.**

**Warnings: blood drinking, cursing, OOC-ness, AU(also if you didn't notice by now…)**

**Key:**

Tom M. Riddle Jr. = Read from a book

**Mansion on the Hill; September 23, 1997;**

Harriet sighed looking at all the books in the study she was currently sitting in. She shifted her emerald green eyes over to Hermione who had her nose deep into a book. Getting up, Harriet sighed again and moved to the next room where Tom was sitting with important papers all over his desk in the small room. She closed the door behind her and walked around the desk. Her green dress skimming by the sides of the desk as she quietly moved behind him and hugged him from behind. Her breath tickle the back of Tom's neck as he shivered from the feeling before turning around and smirking at Harriet, who was looking at him with pleading emerald eyes.

"What, darling?" Tom asked still having his full blown smirk on his handsomely chiseled face. His crimson eyes slid from her emerald eyes to her lips which were looking quite kissable at that moment. He unconsciously licked his lips as his crimson eyes slid back up to her emerald eyes which where sparkling in amusement.

"Tom", Harriet said her crimson lips moving to just a few inches from his ear, her cool breathe once again sending shivers up Tom's back. "I'm thirsty for something."

Tom smirked to himself as his wife licked up his throat to show him just how thirsty she was. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she scrapped her fangs along his neck. She was treating his blood like it was a gift he was giving her, which in reality he was giving her that gift. The gift to taste his divine blood that ran through his body after they feasted upon the animals in the forest and the locally to curious human that came snooping up to their home.

Harriet's fangs were poised upon his main vein ready to drink some of his blood when Hermione opened the door, nose still stuck in her book. She talked a mile a minute before looking up and saw Tom and Harriet's position. She turned beet red and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harriet sighed before getting up and brushing the non-existent dust off her dress. Though before she could completely leave the small study Tom had grabbed her delicate wrist and pulled her back onto his lap. Tom moved her head slightly to get to her neck. He bit down hard making the skin break and let blood flow from her body. He lapped up her blood that was slipping from her body. Tom moaned from the sweet and almond tasting blood he had loved from when his fiancé had in her body.

**Draco's House: September 31, 1997; **

Draco sighed as he looked around his room looking for his cell phone, which oddly enough had been misplaced in his almost spot-less room. His walls were a dark tan with white trimming. His bedframe was a chocolate brown, the comforter was white, sliver, and multiple shades and tints of green, which was push to one side of his spacey-ish room with a chest at the end of it with fluffy blankets in it. His dresser which was the same color as the bedframe, which was pushed over by the window in his room, had all kinds of things on it from his detergent to his grandmothers hand mirror with cracks with age in the glass, which had been a gift from his grandfather to give to his wife, if he ever got married. The last two pieces of furniture in his room were an old chair from his great grandfather's home, same color as the bedframe and dresser, and his desk with papers, pens, and books stacked carelessly on the piece of furniture, also the same color as the dresser, chair, and bedframe though it had an older look to it than the other pieces in his room.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he moved his comforter and found his lovely phone. Thanking the phone gods, Draco put the comforter back into its rightful position before grabbing his keys and wallet and left the house to go to the library to do a paper on one of the People in their small little town for History class.

While driving to the Town Library, Draco thought about who he should do for the report. He didn't want a boring person to do so Draco thought of all the rumors he had heard when he was still little from his mother and father that he had found interesting.

One particular rumor that he had always loved to hear was Harriet's Rumor, which was about a young woman who had fallen in love with a foreign man, who lived in the forest of the little town. Harriet fell in love with the strange man with no name, even though she was to be wedded to her father's best friend son, Cedric. The night before her wedding Harriet ran into the forest and looked far and wide for her secret lover. She could not find him though.

In the early raise of sunlight wiggled their way into the thick forest, Harriet was awoken by her secret lover, but it was not him. He had huge scarlet wings and black ram horns in the side of his head. Harriet had been so frightened she had run away from him. The demon though did not like this and cursed the woman that the next female child born into the family named Harriet, they would be turned into something of only legend that would not be able to go out into the sun and feed on the living in the dead of night. The young woman though thought this all a joke and did not believe the demon.

Demon is still said to live in the forest and watches Harriet's grave as he waits for the new Harriet, to take her away from her loved ones.

**Town Library: September 31, 1997; same day**

Sitting down at one of the many tables in the library, Draco slid the big stack of books onto the table. He picked up the first book, which was a book about all the people who had ever lived in the small town, and started reading.

Draco's interest wasn't there until he hit the name Tom M. Riddle Jr. in about midway to the middle of the book. His little section was really weird because it was filled in with a lot of unknowns and not the whole page like everyone else in the book.

Tom M. Riddle Jr.

Date of Birth: January 18, 1886 

Father: Tom J. Riddle Sr.

Mother: Merope M. Gaunt

Siblings: Unknown

Godfather: Unknown

Godmother: Unknown

Height: 6'2

Eye Color: Unknown

Hair Color: Dark Brown/Black

Weight: Unknown

Occupation: Unknown

Residency: Riddle Mansion 

Date of Death: Unknown

Draco then started looking for Harriet L. Potter in the book, but the weird thing was he didn't find her until he was right in the middle of the big book, born 50 years after Tom Riddle which made Draco's curiosity spike up another level to try and get to the bottom of this new mystery. Draco read her little profile as well to see if it was any difference from Tom Riddle's own profile.

Harriet L. Potter

Date of Birth: July 31, 1938

Father: James C. Potter

Mother: Lillian P. Evans nee Potter

Siblings: Harrison J. Potter

Godfather: Sirius L. Black

Godmother: Alice R. Wards nee Longbottom

Height: 5'4

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Hair Color: Black

Weight: Unknown

Occupation: Unknown

Residency: 1912, 19th and Green St. 

Date of Death: Unknown

Draco grabbed the next book, which was about graduation years from Hogwarts High, from his pile and started looking in the 1900s for when Tom Riddle Jr. might have graduated. Looking at all the names who had graduated from the 1900s was not long and he found Tom Riddle soon enough in the class of 1906, though it seemed that he had graduated at the top of his class. Draco sighed and wrote this little note with the rest of his findings of the weird man of Tom M. Riddle Jr.

Draco then started looking for Harriet L. Potter from the records in about the last 30 pages where Draco learned Harriet hadn't even graduated from Hogwarts High because she went missing halfway through her Senior year, but she was still pictured in memory of her loving spirit. Draco almost tore his hair out of his head, when Draco got a brilliant and literally jumped up from his spot knocking over his chair and went over to the Newspaper article archive area.

Grabbing the year of 1953 Newspaper book, Draco brought it back to his seat after he sat it upright again. Draco flipped through the book looking for anything doing with Harriet L. Potter. At the back near Halloween Draco found what he wanted to know even though it was pretty small for a missing persons article.

Loved Daughter of James Potter and Lily Evan nee Potter Missing

Last night it was reported that Harriet had left her house at 7:12 p.m. to go to a friends house to study, where later we learn that she never got to her friend's house to study for a Chemistry test which was the next morning in Mr. Snape's classroom.

James Potter has told us though that Mr. Snape had been especially hard on his daughter in class and she would come home crying because of all the insults from the man about her parents and how she was a mistake. Even once told her father that he had sexually attacked her person because he was a little drunk, thinking it was Harriet's mother, Lily Evans nee Potter, though Harriet didn't want to press charges because that would show that she was weak to others.

So Mr. Severus Snape is unarrest for sexual assault of a minor/student and suspected kidnapping. We have yet to get Mr. Snape to fess up to kidnapping Ms. Harriet L. Potter, who had everything going for her.

She was rumored to have gotten a scholarship from a college from the States. It was even said that she might have been in a relationship with someone. Mr. Potter had hoped that it was Neville Longbottom, who was very close to Ms. Harriet Potter. Mrs. Potter had wished it to be Teddy Lupin, a Junior that year that had gotten tutoring from Harriet.

The shock was though was that a dear friend, who wishes to not be named, said that Harriet had been seeing Tom M. Riddle Jr. from the beginning of Junior year. When we asked Mr. Riddle about this he said that on that night Harriet had not come to see him because she was going to study with a friend for a test.

If you have any information about Ms. Harriet L. Potter please call either the police station or Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

-Rita Skeeter

**AN: Yay another chapter~ and I got it out in the month I said I was going to as well! :D I'm so proud of myself. Any way things are heating up for Draco and trying to find out about the rumor he had learned about the rumors when he was a child was actual truth. Review people! Or else I feel like no one is reading my stuff! **

**-Bookwormweridy101 **


	5. Severus' Sin

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter 5: Severus' Sin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Harrison dears!**

**Warnings: Sexual Assault, drunk Severus Snape, OCC-ness, AU (once again if you didn't know from the start…), Fear of Rape (Harriet), Fight (weak-but it's there), New Character (NOT OC)**

**No Beta (again)**

**Chapter Key:**

Severus Snape = Title of book, read from book

_Watermelon_= 'flashback' or farther back in time than normal

_**Mr. Snape's Classroom: May 22, 1953; 2 hours after class**_

_Harriet sighed as she finished cleaning all the beakers in Snape's classroom. Her fingers were all wrinkly now. She sighed before grabbing a hand towel and started drying off all the beakers and other materials the class used for experiments during class for the seniors. _

_The classroom in general was quite bland and boring with white walls, a green chalkboard in the front of the classroom, Mr. Snape's desk over by the window with all the usual teacher stuff you see on every teacher's desk, and a sink all the way in the back of the classroom with cabinets full of chemicals, beakers, microscopes, and scales. The table desks were black with wooden legs, two chairs to each table in the classroom. The floor was tiled white with chemical stains everywhere giving it an off-white look to them from all the bleach they used to clean the chemical stains from over the years. Over all it looked like people rarely went into the classroom except for stains, scuff marks on the floor, and writing on the chalkboard that was over today's early class on the properties of chemicals that the seniors were using earlier that day._

_Her younger brother, who was a freshmen, had probably long by now had gotten a ride from a friend and was now at home with their Mother making supper for that night. Harriet hoped it was Ham sandwiches; those were her favorite things to have with watermelon on warm evenings. _

_After drying off the rest of the beakers for Mr. Snape, Harriet started putting them away where he had told her to put them earlier after he left to get a cup of coffee and talk to one of the other Science teachers at the high school._

_The door swung open and one tipsy Severus Snape came into the room after stumbling over his feet. He looked over to Harriet who was putting the last of the beakers away in the cabinet by the sink. He closed the door behind him, locking it, and slowly stumbled his way over to Harriet who was cleaning up the water spots on the counter by the sink now. _

_Harriet tensed when she saw the hands that caged around her. She slowly turned around, thinking it was the Weasely twins, Fred and George, coming to bother her enough to get her to get another detention with Mr. Snape over the mess she would probably make with hem in the room. Her eyes widened before panic over took her system making her go rigid, unable to move away. _

_Severus Snape moved closer to Harriet, making their bodies flush against each other. Severus sighed softly before putting his forehead on to Harriet's shoulder. He breathed deeply, bringing Harriet's scent into himself. She smelled like vanilla with the smell of chemistry chemicals and soap._

"_Oh, Lily flower, I missed you so much, I'm just happy you're here now," Severus said into Harriet's shoulder. He moved his head to the side, his nose bumping against her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing Harriet closer to him._

_"Don't ever leave me again Lily flower. I love you so much." Severus mumbled into Harriet's neck, seeming to be in his own world where 'Lily Flower' had answered him positively._

_Harriet shook slightly as she felt Mr. Snape's tongue lick the side of her neck slowly going up to her ear where he nibbled on said ear. Tears swelled behind her eyes as she felt her teacher kiss along her jaw slowly moving closer to her lips. Harriet sucked in a breath as she felt Mr. Snape's lips hit the corner of her own mouth. She started to bang against Mr. Snape's chest, trying to get him to stop before he took her maiden kiss from her. She had been saving it for her new 'friend', Tom._

_Severus paid no mind to that though; He put his lips on hers. Tears that Harriet had been trying to hold back were freed and ran down her face as her teacher continued to kiss her. The hands that held her to him slowly moved from their spot, one going to her ass and groped it, making Harriet cry out in shock giving Severus the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth, the other hand going to her hair and pulling it painfully. _

_Harriet's hands were pounding against Mr. Snape's chest as she tried to get him to stop. She turned her head sharply to get a breath of air before shoving Mr. Snape away from her with all the strength she had left with added fear of what Mr. Snape could do to her if she didn't stop him now. She knew no one was here now by the looks of things and that scared her. She needed to get away from Mr. Snape, but the strength and fear that had gotten Mr. Snape away from her had now trapped her to the floor as she watched him._

_Severus fell into a table looking dazed and confused. He looked up; seeing Harriet in his classroom, clothes rumpled and bruised lips. Severus eyes widened looked sick with himself. He slowly got up hand dragged over his face, not looking over at Harriet, who was breathing hard and was watching Severus' every move. He sat down behind his desk not looking up at the girl infront of him. He grabbed a checking pen and a lab report for his senior class, trying to seem busy so he didn't have to look at Harriet._

_When he didn't hear Harriet move to leave, he finally looked up. She looked like a shaken bunny who had just escaped death. His eyes narrowed._

"_Go now, Ms. Potter." Severus said glaring at her trying not to look guilty for what he did now. No, not when she was in the same room as him._

_That was all he had to say before Harriet was off. She grabbed her things, ran to the door, unlocked said door to his classroom, ran out the school, and all the way to her house. Tears streamed down her face the whole way home. _

**Study Hall: October 3, 1997**

Draco sighed as he looked at the grade he had gotten on his paper on Harriet L. Potter. He had gotten a B-, Draco had thought he had A+ material in that paper that he had spent almost every day before it was due to write, but it seemed Mr. Binns didn't think so. Putting the paper back in his bag, he got up and looked around for a book to look at so Ms. Pince didn't throw him out for having nothing to do in her 'class'.

He walked around the huge library trying to find a suitable book to read. Draco pondered over where Daphne could be at a time like this, Draco pushed the thought away as he remembered the last time he thought about Daphne to long, it brought upon horrible images of when he had caught her with her lastest boyfriend in the Janitor's closet making out quiet grossly in his opinion. Draco sighed looked up at where he found himself in the library, right next to the Science section of the library.

Going over to the next shelf for the Science section, which was a huge area in the library taking up almost three shelfs in the library over every kind of Science you could think of, Draco found a old worn black book with the titled Half-Blood Prince's Guide to Chemistry for Dummies in white lettering. Draco picked up the old book and brought it back to his table to read. It was quite interesting after you got over the fact that the 'Half-Blood Prince' had spent every ounce of time trying to insult you in every single paragraph of the book.

Once Draco got to the middle of the book he had found a letter written in chicken scratch, which was very hard to read, even for Draco. Draco picked it up and brought it closer to his face. There were lots of ink blots and scratched out words over the worn out paper.

Draco decided against reading it in the library and stuffed it into his bag and went back to his book, which he was probably going to check out to read later.

**Outside Hogwarts High: October 3,1997; same day**

Draco met with Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy before they were going to plan out when they were going to explore the Mansion on the Hill, which had been put off with all the tests and papers they had to write for most of their teachers in the school. They had sat down under one of the many trees outside the back of the school with most of their leaves still on their limbs. The ground was still littered with lots of leaves and dead grass from the dying lawn they sat upon. Draco leaned agianst the tree, Pansy sitting in between his legs and leaning against him. Theodore was laying down in the grass looking up at the cloudy sky, which gave off the impression that it was going to rain. Blaise was sitting indian style with his bag in between his legs, while he dug through it trying to find a layout of the Mansion on the Hill that he had stuffed in his bag earlier that day.

Draco nuzzeled his nose into Pansy's hair, which smelt like lavenders and lilies. He smiled when Pansy grabbed one of his hands and interwined it with her own hand. He loved it when Pansy got all affectionate with him, unlike during classes when she acted like she was better than others.

A soft Ah-Ha! came from Blaise as he found the layout map that had been hidden in his bag moments ago. Draco and Pansy looked up intriged,while Theodore lazily looked over to Blaise.

Blaise was smirking when he noticed everyone was looking at him. He smoothed the layout map out on the ground in front of everyone so they could all see it. The layout map was quiet large taking up most of the area in between the group of friends with the basement, ground floor, top floor, and attic all in detail on the map.

The basement had three rooms, one for the main room used for storage, the next biggest being the wine cellar, and the last room housing all the meats used for the family's meals. The ground floor had the nine rooms, two being palors at the front of the mansion, another a library and a study connected to the library, the dining room, kitchen, sun-room, bathroom, and lastly the music area in the ground floor. The next floor had six rooms, multiple guest rooms, a master bedroom, and, a two bathrooms, one connected to the master bedroom while the other bathroom was for all the guest bedrooms. The highest floor had one room which was used for storage by the way the area was used in the layout map.

"Well, all we really need to do is look around the Mansion to find any clues." Blaise said his dark colored hands still trying to get all the wrinkles out of the map in front of them.

"Draco and I can look in the basement," Pansy said looking at the area she wanted to explore with Draco. "If that okay with you, Draco?"

Draco looked down at Pansy, feeling slightly amused at her attempt to make it his descion when they were going to explore that area if she played it right anyway. "That's fine Pansy, dear. We might even find some vintage wine down there to drink anyway." Pansy squealed with joy as both Blaise and Theodore sighed, looking at each other in exhaustion from seeing this scene playout everytime Pansy wanted to do something with Draco, **alone**.

"Well Blaise and I got the attic and second floor...," Theodore said looking over to Blaise for conformation with his assumption, when he got a nod from Blaise Theodore continued with his statement. "And we can all check out the ground floor since it was the most rooms in the Mansion."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before throwing out excuses at places they had to be at the time. Blaise going with helping his mother with dinner for her new husband before they left for their honeymoon over the entire Winter Break, Theodore saying he had to help Daphne with some of the Pre-Calculus they had gotten the night before, and Pansy saying her mother and herself had to watch the new episode of a show they had just gotten into, not even bothering to throw out a name for them. That left Draco sitting under the tree resting his eyes as the wind blew across his face, not a worry in the world for him.

**Forest outside Mansion on the Hill: October 3, 1997; same day**

Ron sighed looking out at the quaint little town he used to call home. Much hadn't changed for the town. It still had the High School to south of all of the houses and the town to the west of the houses. Trees surrounded the town making it seem like there was no way out of the town. There was though, if you went through the town using the main street going straight until coming across a tree that had painted red heart in the middle of it. Thinking now though, Ron thought it was probably long gone by now, so there was truly no way out of the cursed town.

A rustling to the side of the trees brought Ron out of his musing. He crouched down, ready to attack if anyone came to harm his mate and his sire along with his sire's mate. Ron's eyes found a pair of amber eyes looking at him amused. Ron hissed quite angry that the creature didn't think he was a threat to him.

Ron was startled though when a chuckle came from where the amber eyes were in the forest. The creature who owned the amber eyes slowly came out of the forest. The first thing Ron noticed was that the man in question was tall, almost as tall as Ron. That's when his scent hit Ron. It was a horrible smell; like a wet dog you had never had had a bath in its whole life. That's how he knew, this man was a werewolf. The enemy of vampires, though this one seemed different.

"Sorry for startling you boy, I was looking for a dear old…friend of mine. Perhaps you know her? Her names Harriet Lillian Potter, though I'm not sure she kept her maiden name though." The man said, his amber eyes twinkling in the half-moons light.

"Who are you, werewolf?" Ron growled out, looking even more suspicious of the man in front of him.

"Oh childe, I was hoping you would know who I was. Even hoping my darling old friend talked about me." The man said still not answering Ron's question.

Ron gnashed his teeth together looking quite mad at the werewolf now. "Answer the damn question!" Ron roared at the werewolf; his eyes glowing a deep crimson red.

"Oh the vampire has a temper. Wouldn't want to get on your bad side would I now?" the werewolf said a smirk overcoming his face showing his elongated canines off to the vampire who was showing off his own.

The only reply Ron gave was another growl low in his throat. Before Ron could think of a comeback to the cocky werewolf he showed the mysterious werewolf more of his fangs and took a huge risk and ran up to the werewolf ready to attack him by snapping the werewolf's neck or any other idea he could think of in the little time frame he had.

The werewolf only laughed at the vampire and grabbed him around his throat his amber eyes hardening. "I don't take kindly to messenger boys of the Queen trying to kill me. Now tell me where Harriet Lillian Potter is or else I **will** kill you!" The werewolf yelled at Ron tightening his grip around Ron's throat.

Ron struggled some before giving up and going limp in the werewolf's hold of him. "She's in the Mansion." Ron quietly said eyes cast down to the ground trying to look as meek as he could.

"Thank you childe, but I need you just a bit longer." The werewolf said still holding Ron around his throat but not enough to snap his neck. He threw Ron over his back; Ron's head hit one of werewolf's shoulder blades. Ron let out a little groan before silencing himself again.

They mad the trek up to the Mansion in silence. The werewolf's grip on Ron's waist never loosened though. Ron thought about yelling to warn them of the werewolf who was trying to get to Harriet, but he knew that would only get him killed. Another thought that worried Ron was what the werewolf had meant about 'messenger boys Queen'. It made Ron confused on so many levels.

Ron was brought out of his musing as the werewolf and himself were at the front of the Mansion now by the way the werewolf stopped. Ron knew it looked just as scary as it did when Hermione and himself went into it to explore and to see if it was really haunted by his sire's and his mate's ghost.

The werewolf opened the door and went straight for the study's door, almost like he had been here before, which scared Ron.

**AN: I bet you hate me now~ (I do too with this chapter anyway.) Making Severus assault Harriet in his classroom and Ron losing a fight~ But who is this man (by the way you've already 'met' him as well)? You won't find out until next time though~ Review and the next chapter might come out sooner~**

**Your Welcome~ Just thought you would forget who was who and 'what they were' by the way if they don't have like vampire or werewolf in the thing they're just human...that you know of~ :) **

** Main Character Key:**

**Tom M. Riddle:** Vampire and Harriet's 'mate'

**Harriet L. Potter:** Vampire, Tom's 'mate', Sexually assualted by Severus Snape

**Ron Weasely:**Vampire, Descent of George Weasely, and Hermione's 'mate'

**Hermione Granger:**Vampire and Ron's 'mate'

**Draco Malfoy: **Senior 1997-1998, dating Pansy, and Friends with Theodore, Daphne, and Blaise

**Secondary Character Key:**

**Pansy Parkison****: **Senior 1997-1998 and dating Draco

**Daphne Greengrass: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise

**Blaise Zabini: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Theodore

**Theodore Nott: **Sophomore 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise

**Harrison Potter: **Harriet's Brother (My OC) and Freshman 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**Teddy Lupin****: **Junior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year) and Supposed Boyfriend

**Neville Longbottom:** Senior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year) and Supposed Boyfriend

**Fred Weasely:** Twin to George Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**George Weasely:** Twin to Fred Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**Ginny Weasely:** Senior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Descent of Fred Weasely

**-Bookwormweridy101**


	6. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter 6: You Learn Something New Everyday**

******Summary: **One Harriet Potter has disappeared along with Tom Riddle, years later 2 more love birds, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger disappeared as well. Its 1997 and a new group of teens are ready to explore the Mansion on the Hill in their small town. They want to know if the rumors they've been told of the Mansion are true. But they can't be true right, because they're only rumors correct?

******Pairings: **Tom Riddle/Harriet(Harry) Potter, Ron Weasely/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkison, Lily Evans/James Potter, onesided Severus Snape/Lily Evans, forced Severus Snape/Harriet(Harry) Potter, assumed Neville Longbottom/Harriet(Harry) Potter, assumed Teddy Lupin/Harriet(Harry) Potter, -/-*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Harrison dears!**

**Warnings: OCC-ness, AU, and Female! Harry Potter [Does Crazy Author count as a warning?]**

***NO BETA***

* * *

**Mansion on the Hill: October 3, 1997**

The Werewolf banged into the Study with the childe vampire on his back not making a sound. He looked around the study to try and find Harriet, who was once a very close friend before she turned into a _vampire_ for a guy that could have been her father or even her _grandfather_. The Werewolf growled, eyes darkening into another shade of amber before leaving the Study in a hurry going up the stairs in a flash. The Werewolf sniffed the air;Harriet's scent permeated the air along with the other three vampires that lived with her.

The Werewolf ran towards the Master bedroom where he found sweet innocent Harriet clinging to the vampire in her slumber. Deciding quickly the Werewolf lets out a terrifying howl that startles both Harriet and the other vampire awake. The other vampire looks straight at the Werewolf, hatred clouding his glowing red eyes.

Sweet Harriet was looking around the master bedroom a little sleepy before slowly moving her own red eyes, that were usually green, to the Werewolf. Her eyes widened before she jumped from the bed, ran towards the Werewolf, and threw her arms around his neck, seeming to have forgotten that they were now mortal enemies.

"Teddy Bear! I missed you so much!" Harriet sighed softly into the werewolf's,now known as Teddy, neck, rubbing herself in a very suggestive manner even if she didn't mean to in the first place. She pulled back to soon for Teddy's liking and looked up at him her eyes still a red, but now shade of green mixed into her glowing eyes.

A growl came from behind before Harriet was ripped from Teddy's grasp and shoved behind Tom's back, where he was trying to protect her even if Harriet and Teddy weren't even fighting each other. Teddy smirked realizing that Tom was insecure with his relationship with Sweet Harriet.

A movement brought Teddy to the present when he realized that the childe was still over his shoulder. Teddy slowly took the childe from his shoulder making sure the childe wouldn't try to rip him apart.

Once the childe, Ron, was set down he ran to behind Tom rushing into Harriet's waiting arms, where he laid his head on her chest while she petted his fiery red hair murmuring soothing words into his ear, which Teddy could not hear. Teddy's eyes flickered back to Tom though, ready to defeat him in a battle for Harriet's affection again, even if they were mates and 'mortal' enemies.

Tom with his glowing red eyes that looked if they could kill Teddy on the spot were showing how much power they had gain while Teddy was away from his dear old friend, Harriet. Tom was breathing harshly also showing how little control he had not gain over the last several years they had last seen each other.

Teddy took a step closer to Tom before stepping back when Tom showed his fangs to the Werewolf and hissed at him. After seeing this Tom seemed to calm down and have a smirk slowly stretch across his face like the cat who ate the canary. It almost made Teddy laugh at how much Tom and a cat acted alike even when he was human from what Teddy had heard from his pack in his youth and how Werewolfs and Vampires were enemies.

"I'm sorry," Teddy said his amusement of the whole situation coming through his voice making Tom hiss at the Werewolf again. " I just wanted to see Sweet little Harriet again before the Demon comes."

"Oh that's so swe-" Harriet started before she was butted out of the conversation by Tom who was still standing protectively in front of his mate.

"We don't need you here _wolf_," Tom all but growled out through clentched teeth, his red eyes still glowing harshly in the dimly lit room. "And the Demon isn't even real or else he would have already came and taken Harriet."

Teddy just smirked before letting out a bark-like laugh making Ron nuzzel his head deeper into Harriet's chest. Harriet cooed at him before sending Teddy a look that made her look like Ron's mother trying to protect her little boy, which she techinally could be his mother if they thought to long about it.

"I'm sorry Harriet, it's just so much fun to tease Tommy-boy here." Teddy said a grin now talking over his face because of her scolding look she was sending him.

"It's alright Teddy-Bear just don't do it anymore, okay?" Harriet said still with the scolding look on her face. She was still petting Ron's red hair as Teddy gave a short nod to her before re-shifting his eyes to Tom who was looking muderious at Teddy who had the smirk re-plastered on his face.

"Is that all you need wolf?" Tom snapped out showing his fangs to the Werewolf again. His hands were curled into fists, blood seeping from his hands telling Teddy that Tom was just barely holding onto his control.

"No, I came to tell you that my pack and I have heard and seen something in the woods that isn't you guys," Teddy said seriousiness overtaking his tone of voice showing to the Vampires that he was not kidding with them. "It has left behind dead animal carcasses and tracks everywhere in the woods."

"Anything else?" Tom asked clearing not beleving the Werewolf that was in its home.

"Tom! What if it really is the Demon? The one that Hermione saw in the version of-" Harriet said almost rambling off until Tom hushed not wanting to give anymore information to the Werewolf who was just kidding them once again.

"Harriet, dear, that will never happen. Hermione's visions are not always true." Tom said still beleving Teddy was lying to them about the Werewolf's discoveries in the woods.

"But Tom what if-" Ron started before coming silent again when Tom glowing red eyes landed on him. He whimpered and untangeled himself from Harriet's grasp and let the room, his fear of Tom overtaking his system.

"You may leave wolf." Tom said as he looked back at Teddy who was slowly leaving the room understanding that that Tom wasn't going to believe him.

Teddy ran out of the mansion into the woods to tell his pack what had happened inside the mansion before the full moon came up and changed them into what they really were, Werewolfs, Childern of the Moon Goddess.

**Hogwarts High; Mr. Binns' History/ Mythology classroom: October 4, 1997**

"Class today we will be learning about the Myth of werewolves' and their Society along with how each Werewolf is classed in that Society," Mr. Binns' tired monotone voice sounded around the classroom. His eyes roamed around the class, seemingly suppressing his surprise at the amount of Juniors and Seniors in his Mythology course. Mr. Binns shook himself from those thoughts mentally, successfully bringing himself to the present. "Please turn to page 218 in your textbooks class."

Most of the class groaned except for Ginny and Draco, who just sighed and did as he was told by Mr. Binns. Draco didn't even know why he was taking this class to begin with, sure it sounded interesting but that was until you learned who was the professor for the class was. Mr. Binns wasn't what you would call a fun professor to have for class and trying to pass said class. He pretty much told you what to read, where to stop in the lesson, what your homework was, and when the test over the chapter was going to be. Other than that you were on your own for passing any of his classes.

Draco however was brought out of musing over the infamous Mr. Binns back to his lecture on Werewolves. Draco's tired grey eyes looked up from his book a bit to look up at Mr. Binns. Said teacher had white hair that was receding from his scalp, black eyes that every student that had ever had him as a Professor said they made you feel he was looking into your soul, hidden behind thick black framed glasses, pale sickly skin that made you feel as if at any moment he might fall over and just die on the floor, and wrinkles that made him look as if he had laughed to many times in his youth. Mr. Binns wore a white long-sleeve shirt that had multiple coffee stains on it, a golden-brown and blue striped tie over it which wasn't tied right at _all_, wrinkled black dress pants, and worn out black dress shoes.

"While most society's in the magical kingdom don't have a set monarchy like some species the Werewolf is set up with the Born-Werewolves at the top of society, than Werewolves, also known as the Common Werewolf as you would see in text, turned by the Born-Werewolves, or as they are known as the Royal Wolves or Pureblood Wolves in text, than the werewolves, also known as the Omega wolf or Beta wolf they are never an Alpha wolf because their bite is not 'pure' enough, turned by the Common Werewolves, and the final Werewolf is the Rogue werewolf ,where they were not taught about their society and act like the classic horror book or movie Werewolf, turned by either the Born-Werewolves, the Common Werewolf, or Omega or Beta Werewolf." Mr. Binns carried on into the period. His voice though put more than half the class, the slackers for the most part. A hand went up, waving frantically back and forth.

"Yes?" Mr. Binns said not caring to see who had raised their hand in his class.

"Could this be applied to the Vampire society?" Ginny Weasely said looking up from her notes. Her fiery red bangs of hair was getting in her face as she tucked them back behind her ear again from her light blue eyes.

"Yes and No Ms...?" Mr. Binns said at a lost for who had asked the question.

"Weasely, Sir." Ginny said to him still looking at him for the answer to her question. Draco snorted out loud unable to hold it in anymore. Ginny shot him a look before looking back at Mr. Binns.

"Thank you Ms. Weasely. To answer your question Yes because the two species have the same frame of how they are set up and No because there are more levels or types of Vampires than the Werewolves and the Rogue Vampire is made from not getting blood from their creator also because a Pureblood Vampire can be created by a spell and being given the blood of their creator to drink after the ritual. Does that make sense Ms. Weasely?" Mr. Binns said to her, his glasses dropping onto the tip of his nose before he pushed them back up to look around his classroom.

"Mostly Sir. Thank you for answering my question." Ginny said beaming at the answer she was given from Mr. Binns. Draco looked at her oddly before shaking his head at the crazy girl in his class. Her question made him think for the rest of class while taking notes.

What if that was what _Tom Riddle_ was? And _Harriet Potter_?

Draco shook his head from those thoughts from his head, he clearly needed to go to bed if he _actually_ thought Vampires and Werewolves were real now. I mean those are just stories and legends from the past _right_?

**AN: And that's a wrap! Sorry it took so long~ I was going to add more but it just wasn't coming out right so it'll probably be in the next chapter, which as per tradition comes out every month. Also I have no idea where this whole story thing is going so...things in the summary and plot will probably change...A LOT! **

**...**

**So how was it? I need feedback people! It makes authors happy and happy authors write, which gets chapters out faster~**

_**IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE SKIP~ **_

***sigh* Simba [my kitty-cat] has decided that he during almost every dang time to walk on the keyboard and lay on the mouse so this chapter was extra difficult to get typed up so you all should be thankful that I love my cat and haven't given him to my little brother to 'play' with or he would be mental sacred by him, because sadly my cat is my muse**

**...**

**Along with my Imaginary Muses that are on vacation in Orlando while I'm stuck in Nebbie-kun[Nebraska] in the middle of winter. It's cold here in the morning so... I'm a little jealous, but all stop rambling now and let you look at the new people on the Character Key's~**

**Main Character Key:**

******Harriet L. Potter:** Pureblood Vampire, Tom's 'mate', Sexually assaulted by Severus Snape

******Draco Malfoy: **Senior 1997-1998, dating Pansy, and Friends with Theodore, Daphne, and Blaise

**Tom M. Riddle:** Pureblood Vampire and Harriet's 'mate'

**Ron Weasely: **Common Vampire, Descent of George Weasely, and Hermione's 'mate'

**Hermione Granger: **Common Vampire and Ron's 'mate'

**Secondary Character Key:**

**Pansy Parkison****: **Senior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year), Friends with Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore, and dating Draco

**Daphne Greengrass: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise

**Blaise Zabini: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Theodore

**Theodore Nott: **Sophomore 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise

**Harrison Potter: **Harriet's Brother (My OC) and Freshman 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

***Teddy Lupin****: **Pureblood Werewolf, Junior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year), and Supposed Boyfriend

**Neville Longbottom:** Senior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year) and Supposed Boyfriend

**Fred Weasely:** Twin to George Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**George Weasely:** Twin to Fred Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**Severus Snape:** Harriet's Science Professor 1996-1997 (Harriet's Junior and Senior Years)

**Ginny Weasely:** Senior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Descent of Fred Weasely

**Mr. Binns:** Draco's Mythology and History Teacher (Draco's Senior Year)

***'Demon':** Fairytale character to humans, said to live in the forest around Draco's village/town, powerfuller **(AN: Is that even a word?) **then werewolves and vampires

***-Until I decide whether he will be a Main Character or not.**

**All Pureblood and Half-blood is explained in the story so don't ask~ If you want a deeper understanding of the Society(societies?)**** just PM me okay?**

**-Bookwormweridy101**


	7. Mutant Wolves or?

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter 7: **Mutant Wolves or?

**Summary: **One Harriet Potter has disappeared along with Tom Riddle, years later 2 more love birds, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger disappeared as well. Its 1997 and a new group of teens are ready to explore the Mansion on the Hill in their small town. They want to know if the rumors they've been told of the Mansion are true. But they can't be true right, because they're only rumors correct?

**Pairings: **Tom Riddle/Harriet(Harry) Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkison, Lily Evans/James Potter, one-sided Severus Snape/Lily Evans, forced Severus Snape/Harriet(Harry) Potter, assumed Neville Longbottom/Harriet(Harry) Potter, assumed Teddy Lupin/Harriet(Harry) Potter, Blaise Zabini/Hagen Richter , -/-*

**Warnings: **AU, OCC-ness, PLOT (just cause I can~), Yaoi (GUYXGUY no like-no read~),

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything~ Just lovely Harrison~ :3

**NO BETA**

**Chapter Key:**

_"Hey": _Person on the other side of the phone/conversation/not in the same room as you

**The Library: Hogwarts High; October 4,1997**

Pansy sighed as she looked up from her Law Studies homework. Blaise was standing in front of her, eyebrows raised and a smirk that screamed he just ate the canary. Daphne snorted next to Pansy, also doing her homework, as Blaise sat down at their table in the Library of Hogwarts High.

The Library also known as Nerd-Out Nook to most for its quietness and gentle white noise as you finish up any last-minute homework for classes that students may have that were next. Nerd-Out Nook also has a snack table in the very front of Nerd-Out Nook where Mrs. Flitwick, Mr. Flitwick's overly pleasant wife, when Ms. Pince was sick or on a break allowed you to eat there as long as you didn't move from the table when you were eating in the library. So most of the time the Nerd-Out nook had rivaling smells of old books about to fall apart verse greasy food for a quick breakfast in the morning.

This is where Pansy and Daphne went to do their homework, when they had any, or just to chat with each other usually when they went to the Nerd-out Nook because none of the other guys in their group of close friends bothered them except, Blaise who made it his life duty to interrupt their bonding time once a week with new things he found cool or when he just liked being a bastard when he came over to bother them.

Anyway as Pansy was brought out of the clouds about what like would be like without a bothersome friend like Blaise. Said friend was rummaging in his side bag while Daphne was checking her phone for something, looking especially bored before going back to her homework that was due tomorrow for first hour next Monday.

"Guess what I found while looking up when it would be a good time to go up to the Mansion on the Hill!" Blaise said, still with his smirk, eyes glistening with knowledge unknown to Pansy and Daphne, who snorted and glared at Blaise. She was still holding a grudge against him for trying to drag her along with his stupid plan to get killed at the Mansion on the Hill.

"What?" Pansy asked, her voice neutral, her facial features in the same light as her tone of voice. It probably looked like she could care less about what he was about to tell her. The only reason she was going to the Mansion on the Hill was because she might get some 'alone time' with Draco if you know what she means.

Blaise's eyes dimmed just a bit before lighting up again as he continued searching through his bag for what he only knows what, "I was online last night and I found out that over 30 people plus 12 visitors to the town have gone missing around October 15! What really spooked me though is as I kept digging for more information about the 42 people who have gone missing, I found out that the animal predator-prey population has also gone down in the last 30 years! Giving me the hunch that animals living around the mansion may be wolves of some sort. Or even a bred of Mountain lion maybe? " Blaise ranted his cheeks going a faint pink as his smirk turned into a smile of satisfaction, presenting a stack of newspaper clippings and printer paper with tons of information that Blaise had probably been talking about.

Pansy forced a look of interest on her face, but an amused glint could be clearly be seen in her eyes as she grabbed a newspaper clipping from the top and began reading it as if she was interested in what he found. The clipping was a paragraph and talked about the predator-prey problem in 1952. She smiled a bit before looking up and reached up to pat Blaise's head affectionately before putting the newspaper clipping back on to the hazard stack of other newspaper clippings.

"Whatever you say Blaise. But may I go back to my dreadfully boring Law Studies homework?" Pansy asked though clearly she was going to go back to her homework anyway whether Blaise agreed with her or not. That was just how Pansy acted to her friends when something _important_ happened in their boring lives.

"But Pansy! What if-?" Blaise shouted before he was shhed by most of the people in the Nerd-Out Nook, who were also doing homework that needed to be finished before next Monday.

Pansy sighed once again in Blaise's presence. "It's probably just from hunting Blaise. No worries." Her tone finalizing that she was not going to talk about the predator-prey problem in the 1950's with Blaise at the moment. Her eyes now fully focused on her homework to find where she had left off before Blaise had interrupted her about the rumors and/or legends around the Mansion on the Hill.

"Pansy!" Blaise said quietly seeming to have learned his lesson the first time.

"Blaise, No cares!" Daphne half-shouted before getting her things together and moving herself to another table farther way from the both of them.

Pansy glared at Blaise as he opened his mouth again to say something again. Blaise sighed before stuffing the research he had done earlier into his side bag and left Pansy in the beautiful peace and quiet of the Nerd-Out Nook to finish her Law Studies homework for next Monday.

**Blaise's House; same day**

Blaise paced around in his room, muttering to himself about what he had shown Pansy and Daphne earlier that day. It just ticked him off though that they had just laughed the information he had found as him being to paranoid! All he wanted to do was make sure they were prepared for anything when they went up there together. obviously they didn't care about their safety at all.

Blaise stopped pacing and flopped down on to his bed, before rolling over and grabbing one of the blue pillows to hold close to himself. He was just the go-to-guy in their group for homework. He then buried his face into the fluffy blue pillow before he screamed as loud as he could into it.

If he was being truthful to himself, no one really cared anymore and it was starting to make his mask of indifference to start to crack into pieces before his very eyes. He first started to noticed that no one really cared about him was during Winter Break in Junior year. No one wanted to hang out with him anymore because he let it know that he was Homosexual. He thought they would understand him, but all he got was weird looks from Pansy, disgust from Daphne, the cold-shoulder from Draco, and distance from his best friend Theodore. Blaise guessed that Draco and Theodore were afraid that he was going to hit on them when he was already in a relationship with someone they didn't even know.

Blaise opened his eyes, sighed into the pillow he had just screamed into, and re-rolled over to try and cover his queen-sized bed with his whole body. Blaise closed his eyes ready to take a nap before tackling the homework that he knew was due the next day, but was just to lazy to do at the moment. A buzzing vibrated the dark blue covered bed he was laying on. Without even opening his eyes to look for the device, Blaise blindly groped for the annoying piece of technology. Once the phone was in his hand, Blaise opened his eyes. Looking at the number on the phone to see who was calling him, Blaise smiled and hit the answer before bring the phone closer to his ear.

_"Hey Stranger." _A voice said with a velvet quality to it. A chuckle soon followed after his greeting as if laughing at a joke that was only funny to him.

"Hey to you too." Blaise said, a smile in his voice as he got off his bed to look at the photos on his desk that he loved to stare at, one in particular was his favorite though. It was of his boyfriend before he had moved to the United States. His boyfriend used to live in West Germany before it was united with East Germany to create one big Germany. Blaise sighed thinking about his boyfriend's accent when he was anger. It made Blaise shiver go done his spine when he ranted to Blaise about the most simple things. It sometimes bad Blaise laugh for over half an hour before he was calm enough to answer his boyfriend seriously to why he was laughing.

_"Are you still coming over tonight Liebling_*****_?" _His boyfriend's voice suddenly turning serious on the other line. A frown made its way onto Blaise's face as he heard the change in tone of his lover.

"Of course I will Hagen. I always do, don't I?" Blaise said worry seeping into his voice for sighed softly into the phone before looking at the picture of his boyfriend. He had shaggy untamable midnight hair that was shoulder length, pale skin as if he didn't go outside at all, hazel eyes that sometimes if you look at the right moment are actually violet, and freckles that covered his cheekbones and nose.

_"I know Liebling. I was just teasing. I have to go though. Mother needs help with something. Tschüß*** **Liebling."_ Hagen said mirth in his voice not seeming to notice the worry in Blaise's voice.

"Okay Hagen. Goodnight." Blaise said before he hung up the phone. A smile broke its way onto Blaise's face as he thought about his lover, Hagen. Closing his eyes, Blaise grabbed the picture of Hagen on his desk. He kissed the picture before holding it close to his chest. He thought about how Hagen and him would be meeting on the outskirts of the town to do some stargazing with a half-moon out tonight.

**AN: Sorry for the late update dears! I was just so lazy this month and I had gotten the sniffles, but it's still on time! Anyway tell me if I have any spelling, grammar mistakes please! It would be very helpful to me as a writer! Also I did warn at the being that there was going to now be a relationship of the same gender so don't go hating. Complain all you want I will just use your flames for roasting marshmellows! HAHAHAHAHAHA~**

**Anyway Goodbye until next time dears~!**

***Liebling- **darling/sweetheart (German)

***Tschüß- **bye [friendly] (German)

**Main Character Key:**

******Harriet L. Potter:** Pureblood Vampire, Tom's 'mate', Sexually assaulted by Severus Snape

******Draco Malfoy: **Senior 1997-1998, dating Pansy, and Friends with Theodore, Daphne, and Blaise

**Tom M. Riddle:** Pureblood Vampire and Harriet's 'mate'

**Ron Weasley: **Common Vampire, Descent of George Weasely, and Hermione's 'mate'

**Hermione Granger: **Common Vampire and Ron's 'mate'

**Secondary Character Key:**

**Pansy Parkison****: **Senior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year), Friends with Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore, and dating Draco

**Daphne Greengrass: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise

**Blaise Zabini: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year), Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Theodore, and Homosexual (also in a relationship)

**Theodore Nott: **Sophomore 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise

**Harrison Potter: **Harriet's Brother (My OC) and Freshman 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

***Teddy Lupin****: **Pureblood Werewolf, Junior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year), and Supposed Boyfriend

**Neville Longbottom:** Senior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year) and Supposed Boyfriend

**Fred Weasely:** Twin to George Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**George Weasely:** Twin to Fred Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**Severus Snape:** Harriet's Science Professor 1996-1997 (Harriet's Junior and Senior Years)

**Ginny Weasely:** Senior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Descent of Fred Weasely

**Mr. Binns:** Draco's Mythology and History Teacher (Draco's Senior Year)

***'Demon':** Fairytale character to humans, said to live in the forest around Draco's village/town, powerfuller **(AN: Is that even a word?) **then werewolves and vampires

**Blaise's Boyfriend('Hagen Richter'): **Used to live in (West) Germany (My OC), Friends with Blaise since he has gotten to Canada, and has been in a relationship with Blaise for over a year and a half

***-Until I decide whether he will be a Main Character or not.**

**All Pureblood and Half-blood is explained in the story so don't ask~ If you want a deeper understanding of the Society(societies?)**** just PM me okay?**

**-Bookwormweridy101**


	8. A New Lead

**Do you know the Rumors?**

**Chapter Eight:** A New Lead

**Summary: **One Harriet Potter has disappeared along with Tom Riddle, years later 2 more love birds, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger disappeared as well. Its 1997 and a new group of teens are ready to explore the Mansion on the Hill in their small town. They want to know if the rumors they've been told of the Mansion are true. But they can't be true right, because they're only rumors correct?

**Pairings: **Tom Riddle/Harriet(Harry) Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkison, Lily Evans/James Potter, onesided Severus Snape/Lily Evans, forced Severus Snape/Harriet(Harry) Potter, assumed Neville Longbottom/Harriet(Harry) Potter, assumed Teddy Lupin/Harriet(Harry) Potter, Blaise Zabini/Hagen Richter -/-*

**Warnings: **Female Harry Potter, AU, OCC-ness, Plot, cursing, , OC [Own/Original Character]  
Guy x Guy Relationship

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Harry Potter, but I do own Harrison and Blaise's lover, Hagen Richter

* * *

**Forbidden Forest: October 5,1997**

The sun rises as birds in the calm forest slowly wake up to greet the morning light of a brand new day. Everything is quiet and peaceful, almost to a sucipious state, as lone older man dressed in a too big jacket, old torn jeans, and muddy boots walks through the forest with a rifle in his hand. His face is wrinkly and glasses are preched on his nose as if he would rather not wear them at all as his light blue eyes look over said glasses to see where he was going in the forest. A twig breaks under his foot, making him flinch slightly, as he comes near a stream with clear blue water. He bends down to get a sip of the clear water he knows is untainted from pollution before going farther into the forest for his free day to hunt.

Though before he can lower his hands into the clear stream, he catches something out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head slowly, glasses falling to the forest floor, his hand going to his rifle which is on the the forest floor as to not get it wet while he was trying to get a drink of water. He sees a deer hopping through the grass up ahead and he deflates slightly. A sigh comes from his lips as he puts the worthless glasses back onto his face and gentle dropped his rifle again on to the damp forest ground.

Before he could bring the clear water cupped into his hands to his mouth, he sees something in the brush close to him. He grabs a hold of his rifle once again, slowly moving towards the object hidden in the dense greenery. His blue eyes widen at what he has stumbled upon. A man is passed out on the forest floor, only a pair of torn and dirty jeans are on the man, though as the older man looks closer he can see fabric torn around the younger male. The older mans puts his head down to the passed out man's open lips, to hear for any breathing from the pale man.

He hears nothing.

Worry makes its way into the older man's face. He calls try's calling for help in the forest, forgetting he had walked off the path to get to his favorite hunting spot. He pales as he realizes that no one can hear his cries for help and the older man doubts he could care the other male all the way to his truck at the entrance of the park. The old man gets up to see if he could find someone on one of the trails close by where they were, but before he can stand all the way to his full height his vision fails him and he is blinded temporarily and he feels himself falling to the ground with out his vision.

Everything goes black before he even hits the now cold forest floor.

**Blaise's House: October 6, 1997**

Blaise yawned and opened his eyes before quickly closing them. His eyes are irritated by the bright morning sunlight flittering into his room. Groaning, Blaise gets up and starts slowly shuffling to his dresser to grab some clothes before taking a shower. While lazily grabbing his clothes for the day, he stretched his back until in creaked with an audible _pop_. Once satisfied he makes the slow trip to the bathroom that is across the hall from his own.

Twenty minutes later we find Blaise in the kitchen, backpack and jacket in hand, he is rushing out the door to catch the bus to school today, which he knows he will miss. His father stops him though, he sighs before sitting down at the kitchen table where his mother as put milk, a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cheerios at the table for breakfast. While making himself a bowl of cereal he look over at his father has his reading glasses on, which are pressed as far back on his nose as they can, and daily newspaper in hand.

"What are you reading that's so interesting?" Blaise said through a mouthful of cereal he had shoved into his mouth hurriedly so he could at least _maybe _get to school before first hour started and get another tardy from his teacher, Mr. Flinch who was known for sending you to the office if you get a fifth tardy for his class, even if it wasn't a real class to begin with, and this was going to be his fourth tardy this year already.

Blaise's father looked up sharply seeming to not of thought Blaise was going to speak to him at the moment with how tired he looked. His father looked down at the newspaper again, trying to find the article he had been reading previously before Blaise had interrupted him. "It's about a sheriff finding two dead bodies yesterday by that one stream you used to swim there with your friends when you were younger. And the rest of the article is just rambling about what could have killed the young man and older gentlemen."

Blaise's eyes twinkle in curiosity before saying, "Can I have it if you are done with it?". Blaise shoved a couple more spoon-fulls into his mouth, waiting for his father to answer his question.

Sighing Blaise's father folded up the newspaper before setting it down on the table and starting to leave, before he was all the way out the door he turned to Blaise and said, "I can't see why not, but you must bring it back after school. And Blaise, don't talk with your mouth closed."

With that the older man left his son to clean up breakfast table and rush to school with the newspaper in hand.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is a lot shorter of a chapter than I would have liked it to be, but I really felt bad for not having a long wait (almost 3 months if I'm counting correctly) for the next chapter! Sorry for the wait and thank you for staying with my story if you did! If you have any questions you can PM about anything that confuses you in the plot!

**Main Character Key:**

******Harriet L. Potter:** Pureblood Vampire, Tom's 'mate', Sexually assaulted by Severus Snape

******Draco Malfoy: **Senior 1997-1998, dating Pansy, and Friends with Theodore, Daphne, and Blaise

**Tom M. Riddle:** Pureblood Vampire and Harriet's 'mate'

**Ron Weasley: **Common Vampire, Descent of George Weasely, and Hermione's 'mate'

**Hermione Granger: **Common Vampire and Ron's 'mate'

**Secondary Character Key:**

**Pansy Parkison****: **Senior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year), Friends with Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore, and dating Draco

**Daphne Greengrass: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise

**Blaise Zabini: **Junior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year), Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Theodore, and Homosexual (also in a relationship)

**Theodore Nott: **Sophomore 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Friends with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise

**Harrison Potter: **Harriet's Brother (My OC) and Freshman 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

***Teddy Lupin****: **Pureblood Werewolf, Junior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year), and Supposed Boyfriend

**Neville Longbottom:** Senior 1953-1954 (Harriet's Senior Year) and Supposed Boyfriend

**Fred Weasely:** Twin to George Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**George Weasely:** Twin to Fred Weasely, Friends with Harriet Potter, and Senior 1952-1953 (Harriet's Junior Year)

**Severus Snape:** Harriet's Science Professor 1996-1997 (Harriet's Junior and Senior Years)

**Ginny Weasely:** Senior 1997-1998 (Draco's Senior Year) and Descent of Fred Weasely

**Mr. Binns:** Draco's Mythology and History Teacher (Draco's Senior Year)

***'Demon':** Fairytale character to humans, said to live in the forest around Draco's village/town, powerfuller **(AN: Is that even a word?) **then werewolves and vampires

**Blaise's Boyfriend('Hagen Richter'): **Used to live in (West) Germany (My OC), Friends with Blaise since he has gotten to the United States, and has been in a relationship with Blaise for over a year and a half

***-Until I decide whether he will be a Main Character or not.**

**All Pureblood and Half-blood is explained in the story~ If you want a deeper understanding of their (vampire and/or werewolf) Society**** just PM me okay?**


End file.
